


Schreib-Farben

by Serpentina1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: Welche Farben hat 'eine Geschichte'?





	

Schreib-Farben

 

Worte sind wie Buntstifte.  
Der Leser erwartet, dass du ihm ein schönes Bild damit malst.

Und sobald du ‚eine Geschichte’ zum Leben erweckt hast,  
musst du ihren Flügeln Federn geben.

Einige dunkle – um die Spannung zu schüren.  
Ein paar Schatten – die das Herz des Lesers bewegen.  
Und – jede Menge Sonnenlicht – das ihn zum lächeln bringt.

Und wenn du Glück hast,  
wird ‚eine Geschichte’ ihre Flügel ausbreiten,  
an Schnelligkeit gewinnen  
und von ganz allein fliegen –

Doch gib Acht,  
dass du nicht falsche Farben und Formen wählst.  
Missklänge – die ‚eine Geschichte’ aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen;  
so dass sie strauchelt und – zer – fällt –

Du könntest ihre Flügel niemals wieder finden ...


End file.
